ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:A Nightmare on Elm Street III
A Nightmare on Elm Street III After a year from being released from the hospital, Brooke, Ben and Cleveland are now living a normal life, where Brooke managed to make some new friends. Meanwhile, Brooke is once again experiencing more nightmares and warns Chris and Cleveland that Freddy Kruger has returned, but the boys refused to believe her. But Freddy did returned from the dead and captures both Cleveland and Ben into a nighmares and kills both of them seperetly. Cleveland was at the junkyard, while Chris was drowning in a swimming pool. The next day, Brooke learns about the deaths of Cleveland and Chris. Brooke takes her best friend Alice, boyfriend Ricky, and Ricky's friend Daniel to the actual preschool on Elm Street where Freddy abuses children. Ricky reveals to Daniel about the story off Freddy, while Alice reveals the rhyme of The Dream Master. During dinner, Brooke was drugged by her mother Lisa with sleeping pills. As she falls asleep, she found out that it was morning and did not have any nightmares. Brooke gets tricked by Freddy by getting taken into the preschool, believed that she is dreaming after all. She calls and pulls Alice into her dream. Before she can rescue Alice, Brooke gets thrown by Freddy into the boiling furnace. Before she dies, Brooke gives her dream powers to Alice and wakes up immedidately. Realizing that Brooke is in danger, Alice and Ricky quickly went to her house, but are too late to save her, as they and Brooke's mother watched getting burned alive in her bedroom. After Brooke's funeral, Alice told Ricky about what happen and feels like she is having a complete different personality. After all of the Elm Street children are killed, Freddy is now going after Alice's friends. As she falls a sleep in class, she accidentally pulls Stella into her dreams and Freddy kills her by sucking all of her oxygen, which turns out that she is suffering a fatel asthma attack in reality as Alice wakes up. The next day, Ricky fights with the invislble Freddy. But Freddy manged to kill Ricky by stabbing him in the abdomen. After every deaths, including Brooke's, Alice gains new talents and a personality. After Ricky's funeral, Alice teams up with Daniel and her last surving friend Carly to fight against Freddy. However, Freddy is able to control time, trapping Alice and Daniel into a time loop before they get to Carly. Freddy kills Carly by transforming her into a cockroach and trap her in the roach motel. Following a car accident, where Daniel is injured and taken to the hospital, Alice prepares for a final battle against Freddy. She finds Daniel before Freddy does and the two are searching for him. As they fell to church, the doctors woke Daniel up leaving Alice to fight Freddy alone. Too powerful to defeat, Alice used the rhyme of the Dream Master to defeat Freddy and release the tortured souls Freddy trapped them. Freddy's body disappears as his clothes and glove dropped to the ground. Later, Alice and Daniel share a kiss and a hug. A Nightmare on Elm Street IV Alice and Daniel, now a couple, are graduating high school, as they managed to make some new friends including model Christina, Olympic diver Wendy and comic book geek Josh. Alice suffers a nightmare once again, but there was no sign of Freddy Kruger, as she dreams of his mother Amanda Kruger as young nan being locked and trapped in the asylum full of maniacs. While heading to work, she finds herself back in the asylum. She was wheelchaired wearing Amanda's uniform screaming in pain, until she found out to be Amanda, besides herself, giving birth. As the baby delivers, it escapes and heads to the same church where Alice defeats Freddy. The baby reaches to Freddy's clothes and quickly transform into an adult. Amanda arrives to help Alice, although she wakes up being four hours late for work. Alice immediately calls Daniel to come to diner. Before he gets there, he fell to sleep until Freddy is taking control of his truck, forcing him to head to another vehicle. Although, Freddy painfully transformed him into a literal demon kills him, as she watches Daniel heading to Freddy's body. Alice ended up in the hospital after fainting in the middle of the street after seening Daniel killed in a car accident. She was informed by Wendy that she is pregnant with Daniel's child. Meanwhile, Freddy continues to kill Alice's friends. Freddy kills Christina by eating herself. Josh than begins dreaming, where Alice quickly pulls him out before Freddy finds him and kill him. She later meets a young boy Jacob, which appears to be her unborn child. Wendy does not believe Alice and Josh about Freddy Kruger's story, until Freddy capture her into her dream. She gets rescued by Amanda's souls, and believe in the story Alice has been telling her. Josh has now been trapped into a comic book by Freddy. As Josh uses his dream power and fights against Freddy, he kills him by cutting him into pieces as he was transformed into a piece of paper. Alice and Wendy heads to asylum to find Amanda's body and Jacob. Freddy has been hidden inside Alice's body the whole time, and forces him out, and almost dies in process. After being released by Wendy, Alice informs Jacob on how to defeat Freddy. Jacob uses his power to imortal Freddy releasing the souls Freddy has killed. Jacob, as a baby, was absorbed by Alice, while Freddy, also as a baby, gets absorbed by Amanda. A couple months later, Alice gives birth to Jacob and now is living peace from nightmares. Meanwhile, the children appears to be humming the Freddy Kruger rhyme wearing church clothes. They are standing next to Alice, her father, her son Jacob, and Wendy. A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Chapter Eighteen years has passed, and Alice has now moved away from Springwood, Ohio after Freddy failed to defeat her, while her now 18-year-old son Jacob stays because he is attending college. He manged to make some friends including Joey, a tough fighter, and Elliot, a geeky comic book reader and has a girlfriend Emma, a cheerleader. While he is in college, many children on Springwood, Ohio are dead. Jacob is experiencing unexpected nightmares from child abuser Freddy Kruger. His friends and girlfriend, who are all also have nightmares. Jacob decides to call his mother Alice about the nightmare he is having. She explained to him that he was unborn before she had him and helped her defeat Freddy, leaving Jacob confused. She also explained that she had gained her dream powers after her late friend Brooke was killed by Freddy. Jacob still does not know about Freddy Krueger. Meanwhile while he is a sleep, Jacob dreams of his past which are the events from the last film and reveals that he appears to be unborn. After he wakes up, he now believes what his mother was saying, and realizes that his friends are in danger. Meanwhile, Joey fell asleep and gets attacked by Freddy in his dream. Joey gets stabbed in the heart by Freddy, killing him. After the death of their friend, Jacob asks Emma and Elliot for what has happened to their friend Joey, but they do not believe him and states that it was only just a dream, and it is not real. Meanwhile, Freddy captures Elliot and Emma into their nightmares. Elliot gets killed, while Emma managed to wake herself up by burning her wrist to a burning pipe. After seening hold a piece of Freddy's sweater from her dreams, she belives what Jacob is trying to tell her, and the two managed to stay awake. Jacob calls her mother Alice to come back to Springwood and help her. As she fell asleep, she gets attacked by Freddy and managed to escape by waking herself up. She finally arrives in Springwood and help his son and girlfriend Emma. Jacob decides to bring out Freddy out from the dream. As he falls asleep, he discovers Freddy's past such as killing young animal, being assulted by children, and gets beaten by his abusive father. He than sees Freddy murdering both his wife and daughter. After learning about his past, he finally captures Freddy and brings him out of the dreamworld to reality, but he disappears. Jacob, Emma and Alice track down Freddy at the preschool where they found him in the storage room, trapping Jacob by battling against him. Unable to defeat him, Freddy attacks Jacob, but Alice manages to rescue him by stabbing his back with a pipe bomb and sets gasoline towards him. Alice, Jacob and Emma escapes the preschool as Freddy exploades in peaces, meaning that he cannot relive again, as well as the preschool also exploades. The three all celebrated that Freddy is dead for good.